Le Prince et son chat
by Veneziano58
Summary: Arthur a fait une bêtise d'ordre magique et Francis trouve un mignon petit chat. Vous voyez le rapport ? T pour lime léger et premier FrUK


Le prince et son chat

Perso : Francis Bonnefoy (France) et Arthur Kirkland (UK), ils ne sont pas à moi bien sûr. Dommage.

Rating: T pour lime léger

Résumé : Arthur a fait une bêtise d'ordre magique et Francis trouve un mignon petit chat. Vous voyez le rapport ?

Arthur voulait se venger de Francis, cette saleté de grenouille allait payer de l'avoir humilié au dernier meeting, foi de Kirkland! Seulement comme tout le monde le sait Arthur se rate souvent en matière de sorts qui finissent toujours plus ou moins en catastrophes. Pour les autres bien sûr mais aussi pour lui dans certains cas. Cas qui s'avéra maintenant.

**POV Francis**

France était partit faire ses courses joyeusement avec dans l'idée de faire un bon dîner pour son amant et ainsi se faire pardonner ses bêtises du meeting. C'est donc tout content qu'il se dirige vers son appartement parisien quand il sentit quelque chose qui lui passait entre les jambes, curieux il changea son sac de bras et aperçut la chose qui tirait avec insistance sur son pantalon. Un mignon petit chat blanc et roux qui se mit à miauler lorsqu'il croisa son regard bleu. « Il doit avoir faim » pensa le français, jetant un coup d'œil à ses courses, il chercha quoi donner à cette pauvre petite bête abandonnée. Le chat, lui, continuait de tirer sur la patte de pantalon du blond avec force, soupirant le français posa son sac à terre et s'accroupit devant le minet.

« Eh bien mon minou tu as vraiment très faim non ?

- Meow ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, tonton Francis va te donner à manger si tu viens à la maison. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, le barbu attrapa le chat qui se mit à miauler plus fort puis son sac de courses et entra enfin dans son immeuble. Une fois dans l'appartement, le blond posa le chat au sol et fila dans la cuisine pour déballer ses affaires. Une fois tout en place sur plan de travail il se débarrassa enfin de son imper et son écharpe avant de nouer ses cheveux et de retourner à la cuisine. Le félin le suivit et sauta sur le meuble, Francis ne dit rien et mit son tablier, tranquillement il sortit un petit bol qu'il remplit à moitié de lait et le posa devant le museau de son invité qui le but. Souriant, le français commença à poser plusieurs ustensiles et ingrédients sur le plan de travail en fredonnant un air de chez lui. Il commença à préparer les plats, les mains dans la pâte et le sourire aux lèvres sous les yeux scrutateurs du chat. Amusé, Francis mit un peu de pâte sur son doigt et l'étala sur le nez du félin qui recula d'un coup en feulant, France rigola et le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe du meuble. « Fais attention minou tu pourrais te faire mal. » Le blond réfléchit un moment puis repris la parole tout en mettant sa quiche au four. « Tu sais minou, je pense que je vais te garder ici, ça me ferais de la compagnie quand Tutur n'est pas là. » Il prit un torchon et commença à nettoyer le plan de travail. « Donc il faut que je te trouve un nom correct. Qu'en dis-tu? Un beau nom français bien sûr. » Le barbu s'assit sur une chaise avec le chat sur les genoux :

« Alors, que dis-tu de Napoléon?

- Meow !

- Non? Bon. Louis ?

- Mrrr

- Philippe ?

- Grrrr

- Non plus. Hm… Je ne vais quand même pas t'appeler François. Tu es bien un garçon au fait ? »

Le blond tourna le chat sur le dos pour vérifier son idée mais celui-ci se rebiffa et lui griffa le bras, Francis prit la bête par la peau du cou le regardant cracher et feuler, ses yeux verts brillants de colère. « Quel horrible caractère, je m'occupe de toi et tu me blesses. Tu es comme Arthur tiens. » Comme par magie le félin se calma et miaula piteusement, France sourit et le reposa sur ses genoux en passant ses doigts dans la fourrure bicolore. « Bon, finalement je vais t'appeler Arty. Ca t'ira comme un gant et je m'amuserais bien en voyant la tête de l'autre Arthur quand il sera là. »

**POV Arthur**

Francis je te maudis! Je te hais, te déteste tout ça c'est ta faute stupide frog! Oui, bon c'est moi qui ai voulu te jeter un sort mais c'est ta faute si ça n'a pas marché, je suis sûr que tu es encore protégé par ce stupide collier que ta mère t'a donné! Holy shit! J'ai l'air de quoi maintenant? En plus tout est si grand et bruyant, Francis où es-tu? Je tourne en rond autour de ton immeuble depuis tout à l'heure, tu vas bien rentrer ou sortir non? Enfin! Enfin tu arrives par ici, Francis! Francis je suis là idiot! Francis! Mince, tu ne m'entends pas, si j'attaque ton pantalon tu me remarqueras non? En avant! Allez baisse les yeux, je vais te le déchirer ton pantalon ça fera une victoire. Ah, tu te mets à mon niveau :

« Eh bien mon minou tu as vraiment très faim non ?

- Meow? (What ?)

- Ne t'en fais pas, tonton Francis va te donner à manger si tu viens à la maison. »

Je n'ai pas faim pour l'instant mais oui ramène-moi chez toi qu'on en finisse avec cette histoire. Et voilà que tu me portes, fais attention, je suis un chat pas un sac. Une fois entré tu me pose à terre et disparaît dans la cuisine, ton appartement est différent vu d'ici, toi aussi en fait. Je te suis et saute sur le meuble, tu me regardes puis me donne un bol de lait, ça sent bon, je bois. Une fois finit je te regarde faire à manger, je n'avais pas fait attention jusque là mais tu es beau quand tu cuisines, soudain je fais un bond. Stupid frog! Tu m'as mit de la pâte sur le nez! Je m'essuie le museau avec ma patte en reculant et manque de glisser mais tu me rattrapes en souriant. « Fais attention minou tu pourrais te faire mal. » J'avais remarqué oui, merci. Tu sembles réfléchir à quelque chose puis tu reviens vers moi « Tu sais minou, je pense que je vais te garder ici, ça me ferais de la compagnie quand Tutur n'est pas là. » Alors ça c'est la meilleure. Tu veux me garder pour quand je ne suis pas là. Tu veux me couper en deux? Je me pousse pendant que tu passes le torchon sur le plan de travail et tu parles encore « Donc il faut que je te trouve un nom correct. Qu'en dis-tu? Un beau nom français bien sûr. » Français? Oh my god, j'en tremble d'avance. Tu me prends et t'assoit sur la chaise, moi sur tes genoux :

« Alors, que dis-tu de Napoléon?

- Meow ! (Jamais !)

- Non? Bon. Louis ?

- Mrrr (Sûrement pas)

- Philippe ?

- Grrrr (Encore pire)

- Non plus. Hm… Je ne vais quand même pas t'appeler François. Tu es bien un garçon au fait ? »

Je ne veux pas que tu m'appelles François et bien sûr que je suis un garçon, qu'est-ce que tu crois? Hey! Oh nan mais ça va pas?! Lâche-moi! Et arrêtes de me tripoter, you pervert! Tiens une griffure pour toi, na! « Quel horrible caractère, je m'occupe de toi et tu me blesses. Tu es comme Arthur tiens. » Ah mince. C'est vrai, tu as raison. Bon, je me calme un peu et je t'écoute. . « Bon, finalement je vais t'appeler Arty. Ca t'ira comme un gant et je m'amuserais bien en voyant la tête de l'autre Arthur quand il sera là. » Ah. Oui mais non, stupid frog. Je ne pourrais pas venir manger ta superbe quiche, même si je n'avouerais pas qu'elle l'est, en restant un matou. Je soupire, autant qu'un chat puisse le faire et je suis France jusque dans sa chambre, la quiche refroidit sous un torchon, et je te vois te déshabiller. Pervert! Même à un chat t-tu fais ce genre de trucs! Attend mais tu ne m'as même pas vu! Je me faufile donc discrètement sous le lit et je t'observe. Non, non je ne mate pas, je me renseigne.

**POV Francis**

France se déshabilla tranquillement, ignorant le regard scrutateur sur sa personne, tout en pensant à sa future soirée. Il avait laissé un message à Arthur pendant ses courses et il savait que l'anglais viendrait ne serait-ce que pour réclamer des excuses à son amant. Le français hésita devant sa penderie puis il prit un polo noir ouvert en V et l'enfila avant de prendre un jean basique noir. « Sobre et classe, parfait. » Il repartit vers le couloir, le chat sur ses talons et se dirigea vers la salle pour préparer sa table. Il sortit la longue nappe blanche et l'installa, il rajouta le chemin de table rouge, les deux chandeliers, alluma les bougies, disposa un bouquet de roses au centre de la table et sourit, satisfait. Francis entendit miauler et prit le chat dans ses bras « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Arty ? » il s'assit et passa ses doigts dans l'épaisse fourrure ce qui fit ronronner la boule de poils. Le blond laissa échapper un rire et regarda l'heure. Bientôt. Une heure passa, puis deux puis trois. France avait appelé Arthur un nombre incalculable de fois mais tous ses appels finirent sur messagerie. Après un énième soupire il éteignit les bougies fondues au trois-quarts et partit vers sa chambre sans rien avaler. Francis entra dans sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit, la mine déconfite il regarda Arty sauter sur le matelas et s'approcher de lui. Le français sourit vaguement avant de prendre le félin dans ses bras et de le câliner « C'est la première fois qu'il ne vient pas. J'espère quand même qu'il n'est pas malade cet idiot. » Le chat se cala un peu mieux contre son nouveau propriétaire et frotta sa tête contre la joue de son maître pour chasser sa peine. Francis continuait de caresser le chat, se disant qu'il était beaucoup plus mignon que l'autre Arthur mais que l'autre Arthur lui manquait malgré tout, il se laissa faire quand la langue râpeuse passa sur sa joue. « Tu es gentil. Tu fais un bisou à tonton Francis ? » Et le blond se mit à rire sans imaginer ce qui se passa dans la tête de son chat à cette phrase.

**POV Arthur**

« Sobre et classe, parfait » dis-tu en t'admirant dans le miroir, oui tu es pas mal. Mais je ne te le dirais pas! Et où tu vas encore? J'en ai marre de te suivre à droite et à gauche sans raisons valables. La salle à manger? Oh… Tu prépares la table pour le dîner… Je ne peux pas venir manger avec toi ce soir, pas quand je suis comme ça. Pourtant je te regarde faire avec émotions, tu fais tout ça juste pour moi, sans même savoir si je vais réellement venir te voir. La table est finie, elle est belle mais restera vide, un miaulement m'échappe. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Arty ? » Tu m'as entendu et me prends contre toi, je suis désolé Francis m-mais que fais-tu? Oh non enlève tes mains tout de suite o-ou je… Trop tard je ronronne contre toi mais le temps passe… Je te vois prendre ton portable, tu m'appelles une fois, deux, trois, dix, vingt fois et je ne te réponds pas bien sûr. Pardon Francis. Je te regarde partir sans manger et te suit, inquiet malgré tout et te vois affaler sur ton lit, la mine triste. Je te rejoins pour mieux te voir mais tes bras me collent contre ton torse et ta voix résonne « C'est la première fois qu'il ne vient pas. J'espère quand même qu'il n'est pas malade cet idiot. » Je ne suis pas idiot! Mais je suis touché que tu t'inquiète pour moi alors que tu penses que je t'ai abandonné ce soir. Tu continues tes caresses mais je veux te consoler alors je me frotte contre toi et te lèche la joue avec application « Tu es gentil. Tu fais un bisou à tonton Francis ? » W-What ?! T'embrasser… Ne rigole pas comme ça! Tu veux un bisou? Tu vas en avoir un! Et sans penser plus à ce que je fais je colle mon museau froid sur ta bouche puis je te lèche les lèvres, sous moi tu ne bouges plus, haha je t'ai fermé le clapet cette fois. Tiens, il fait froid d'un coup… Je ne sens plus tes mains dans mes poils ni mon corps couché sur toi. Surpris j'ouvre les yeux et je te vois qui me regarde béatement comme si j'étais une apparition divine ou je ne sais quoi. « Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça frog ? » J'ai parlé… ? Je sursaute et me rends compte que je suis nu. Nu et allongé de tout mon long sur ton corps, je crois n'avoir jamais autant rougit en une seule fois. D'ailleurs tes mains semblent glacées lorsque tu les poses sur mes joues, je regarde le drap. Comment je pourrais te regarder toi ?

**POV Francis**

Francis avait été surpris quand son chat avait posé sa truffe sur sa bouche mais il l'avait été encore plus quand il sentit juste après une bouche et une langue humaine jouer avec ses lèvres. Trop surpris pour répondre à ce baiser il avait regardé Arthur se lover contre lui avant de finalement ouvrir les yeux et de se relever, il sembla contrarier d'être le centre de l'attention du français car il lui dit très gentiment, ou pas « Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça frog ? » Puis tout de suite après l'anglais se mit à rougir furieusement, comprenant sans doute sa situation. France posa ses mains sur le visage tant aimé, ne se préoccupant pas de savoir pourquoi son chat s'était transformé en Arthur ni même par quel miracle c'était possible, non, il se contenta de rapprocher son aimé près de lui et de l'embrasser. Longuement et avec passion, jusqu'à ce que l'autre n'en puisse plus et le repousse à bout de souffle. Alors il inversa les positions et moula son corps à l'autre puis repris ses baisers, Arthur protesta un peu, pour la forme et s'abandonna à son amant. Le français s'occupa longuement de son anglais adoré, le faisant crier encore et encore jusqu'à ce que sa voix se casse et que lui-même ne s'écroule de fatigue. Repu et heureux il tira son amant contre lui, bien au chaud sous les couettes, il caressa les courts cheveux blonds, regardant l'autre s'endormir. Il le questionnerait demain, pour l'instant dormir avec son rosbif personnel semblait la meilleure option.

Francis se réveilla seul le lendemain matin mais l'odeur du café lui fit comprendre que son compagnon était à la cuisine. Il enfila une robe de chambre et partit le rejoindre. Arthur était occupé à servir le café dans les tasses et eu un sursaut quand il sentit les bras de France autour de sa taille, il posa la cafetière et profita de l'étreinte.

« Tu es bien calme ce matin.

- Tu veux que je te jette ?

- Non, pas du tout. Mais je veux bien que tu m'expliques.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire.

- Tu n'aurais pas vu mon chat ?

- Depuis quand tu en as un ?

- Hier. Il est mignon, blanc et roux avec des yeux verts et s'appelle Arty.

- Je ne l'ai pas vu. »

Le plus âgé soupira et força l'anglais à se tourner de manière à voir son visage, il l'embrassa puis lui dit :

« C'était toi. J'en suis sûr.

- Tu dérailles Francis, je ne suis pas un chat.

- Tu n'es plus un chat. Le baiser du Prince Charmant t'a retransformé en beau jeune homme.

- Et il est où ce Prince que je le remercie ?

- Devant toi. Et il est ravi d'avoir échangé son chat contre toi. »

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Arthur de répliquer et l'embrassa à pleine bouche avant de le soulever et de le ramener dans la chambre, le café attendra. Longtemps.

Eh bien voilà, mon premier FrUK ^^ J'espère que vous avez aimer le lire autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire ~~


End file.
